megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vent
is a main playable character in Mega Man ZX who works for Girouette's Giro Express. His female counterpart is Aile, who has a similar story is the first game, but differentiate in the second game, Mega Man ZX Advent. He appears to be between 11-15 years old. Personality In Mega Man ZX his attitude's quite kind and determined, but reckless, hot-headed and easily volatile. Due to this he got in trouble more often than not (such as when he attacks Prometheus or his change in attitude when someone talked about Slither Inc.). And moreover, a desire to protect those around him due to him losing his mother, right in front of his eyes, always saying "I'll protect everyone!" or "Give me the power to protect everything!" He had a deep bond and respect with Giro calling him "boss" ("Senpai" in the Japanese version) and had sort of mentor-student relationship with him. According to Giro, he was a pain, Vent grew up as a lonely child and always was rude to the clients, this conduct being the result of the loss of his mother. When he's angry Vent tends to be reckless such as when he launched himself into battle to save the Guardians, or when he saves Prairie, and merciless to some point (as he tells Purprill that "It wouldn't be a problem to destroy him for his crime." and Serpent when he denies his ideals in the final battle) however tends to meditate his actions and mature with each battle. History 10 years before Mega Man ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Vent's mom was killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that Maverick raid. Due to his mother's death he hates Slither Inc. and Serpent, stating that should they have arrived earlier, his mom would still be alive, this is the main reason for his recklessness; his will to protect what he loves. Mega Man ZX Vent is the chosen one for Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game Vent fights to retrieve the six Biometals, their codes, stop Serpent's Project Haven (which consisted in using the fear of Cyber-elves and people by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually use them as sacrifices to feed Model W; and with Vent's hatred, Model W would awaken completely and become the "ultimate Mega Man") defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. After the defeat of Model W and Serpent at Vent's hand, he calls Serpent a Maverick, as he played with a lot of lives to feed Model W. Serpent, gets mad at Vent and replies that it was Vent who denied change and progress. Vent replies that his concept of progress made a lot of people suffer so he wouldn't let him win. Serpent then declares Vent to be a fool, for the reason he fights is nothing more than a hopeless world and so long as humans had a heart, darkness would always hunt them, they are the true Mavericks. Disturbed, Vent watches the fall of Serpent's company, then is given hope by Giro as a Cyber-elf and learns that he has the power to change the future. And as his last task as a transporter, guide the world to peace. Vent returns to the Guardians, forever thankful for Giro's words and aware the world needs a Mega Man. Mega Man ZX Advent In the second game Vent returns and is 18 years old,Rockman ZX Series Official Blog now with longer hair, giving him a strong resemblance to Giro, and he wears his shirt open with an emblem added. He appears in Ashe's story, and still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model W's to end the Game of Destiny. He shows a more calm, calculating attitude, similar to Giro's (Though traces of his temper can still be noticed as he gets angry with Ashe saying "I should finish you off") and his protective attitude is still there. Vent and Aile also appear together in a picture when you receive "the Chosen Ones" cipher when you defeat Aeolus. Ashe appears to view him as a role model, as she accepts the truce he calls for and appears to have a crush on him as she tells him things as "Oh? Who made you the big brother all of a sudden?!" and "Is that something a boy should tell a girl?" and that they would meet again as the world is now their story. Gallery ModelX_vent.jpg|Vent using Model X. ModelZX_vent.jpg|Vent using Model ZX. ZX_end_vent.jpg|Vent's ending in ZX. VentManga.png|Vent as seen in the manga. ChosenOnes.jpg|Vent and Aile as seen in Aeolus' cipher. ZX_vent_conceptart.jpg|Vent's concept art. VentX_conceptart.jpg|Vent's Model X concept art. ModelX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model X. ModelZX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model ZX. ModelFX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model FX. ModelHX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model HX. ModelLX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model LX. ModelPX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model PX. ZX_transform_concept.jpg|Concept art for the Megamerge sequence. Trivia *His appearance in outfit, hair and eye color (except for hairstyle) are identical to Aile, almost making them look like twins. But there is no proof whatsoever of what their relation actually is. **Interestingly, based on ciphers from ZXA, it may indicate that both stories are really just the same storyline with the similar details, except the character(s) picked may just be what happened if one instead of the other became the Biomatch (Not to mention in one commercial for ZX they both actually appear and work together). The same would go for Grey and Ashe. * Vent means "Wind" in French and also Dutch for "fellow", as in boy or man. * Vent's crawling speed is slower than Aile's. * Vent gets knocked back less than Aile when struck by an enemy. * Vent is always used for humor in Mega Man ZX. In the commercial, Aile slaps him and makes him drops his boxes, while on the back of the ZXA Tunes he is forced to clean while Ashe listens to music. * In the manga, Vent is seen taking out a PET from MegaMan Battle Network 6, and a Servbot toy from his pockets. References Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Protagonists